


The reunion

by Drarnegas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Old Friends, School Reunion, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Scarlet gets a letter about a school reunion in her old home town of Nibelheim, a place and its people that she look down on now that she is the head of weapons development for Shinra. Yet she when she arrives at it she runs into an old classmate of hers that opens her eyes to look at life from beyond that of ultra lux, and even love.
Relationships: Scarlet/Claudia Strife
Kudos: 3





	The reunion

“I not doing this, I doing this, I not doing this, I doing this.” Scarlet kept repeating to herself as she walk back and forth around her luxurious apartment. The thing she was referring to was to the invitation letter on her table, an invite to her class reunion, back at Nibelheim. It had been ages she was there and even the thought of going back to that backwards town. She had spend years in Midgard building up her reputation and prestige. She had the chairwoman of the weapons development, every guard was her personal walking chair and feet sofa. Nobody talk down to her, everybody beside the other chairmen feared her. If word got out that she came from a backwards little shitty town that had its only noticeable highlight which was an old Shinra reactor. Then all she had build up would be gone and she would be the new launching stock or worst she would lose her job and become a janitor. That thought alone frighten Scarlet so much that she scream and pull her hair hard, almost ripping it the roots off. The simplest thing would o be simply ignore the invite all and all, but that would admit defeat towards her old classmate, those uptight bitches and knuckles heads that did´t think that she would achieve anything. Well they were wrong, seeing as she was queen of Shinra in a matter of speaking. But none of it would not matter if she did not actually show up and rub it all in there faces. But that meant going to Nibelheim.

Scarlet scream once more and then headed to the wine cabin and took just a bottle and open it and drank it straight out of the bottle and then sat down on her sofa. What was she going to do, ignore what was once her old life and keep up the new one and admit defeat from an silly things children´s did when they where young. Or was she going to travel back home and possible have her current life destroy simply cause her ego would not let her admit defeat of any kind. As she ponder on that thought she kept on drinking her wine.

//// the next day

“Where is Scarlet, she is never this late.” Palmer said before drinking some of his tea.

“I never seen her today even.” Reeve said.

“Same here, maybe she taken on of her many vacation.” Heidegger said.

“Without making a fuse about it or telling it to everyone. None the less let us start the me-

The president of Shinra was silent as the door to the meeting offices was open and an massager walk in. “Sorry to bother you sir but miss Scarlet left this letter and it said deliver immediately.” The massager said handing the letter over to President Shinra. The President grab the letter and gesture to the massager to leave as he open the letter. The other chairmen lean in wanted to hear as to what Scarlet´s message had left.

“...Gone to school reunion.”

“…WHAT”

//// Shinra air ship heading towards Nibelheim.

“I can´t fucking believe, I doing this.” Scarlet said to herself as she was looking out the window which overlook the landscape as the sun was starting to go down. The captain of the air ship said that they would arrived with in 50 mins, giving her a good time to fix herself up. Cause she was not going to walk around town in her usual red dress, it would become dirty quickly. So she got up and open the small wardrobe in her room and took a look.

“Shit.” Was all she said as she look at all the various dresses she had, all of them to nice and way to similar. “I need to get something else to wear after this. Guess that ugly rug will work.” She said grabbing a red garment and knee long shirt, which was still very nice and expensive for any other woman to own, but in Scarlet´s eyes it was little better then a rug.

“I feel dirty just even wearing this awful thing.” She said as she put on the garment and button it up, before pulling the skirt up and putting on her leg stocking and finally her high heels again. She then walk over and fix her make up again and look over that her stuff was package, which left her with 10 mins before landing.

“You can do this Scarlet, its just 3 days. 3 days in an old stinking backward little town that use to be your home with people that you would very much like to skin alive and remake as rugs, lamp sheets and feed to the dogs. I need a drink.” She said walking over to the cabin and pull the closet wine bottle and drank as much as she could before landing. When the airship landed it was a few miles away from the town, since there was no other place it could land. Which force Scarlet to take a one of the cars that was onboard, nor drive it herself the two guards that she was bring with her would drive it. “If you fuck this up I demoting you two to the live weapon test dummy´s.” She said making the guards gulp as they all got into the car and drove off as the ship took off and would not return within 3 days.  
As they drove up to the town, Scarlet regret ever coming here.” It…look…the same.” She said to herself as she look on the wooden building, the unpaved roads and just general lack of modernity to the town. Never the less they park the car outside and headed to the hotel, or rather the inn and Scarlet was not happy with what she heard.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO SEPARATE ROOM.”

“Ma´am please don´t shout, and we don´t have any separate room, just on large one with connecting bathroom and showers.”

“…you…you can´t be serious. Have I gone to hell.”

“No this is Nibleheim.”

“Shut up.”

“Also ma´am we only got two spare beds left anyway. So you three would not be able to stay here anyway.

“Well this just get better and better.” Scarlet said feeling a headache coming.

“Scarlet?”

Scarlet turn her head when she heard her name being called out, at first she thought it was one of her guards but since the voice was feminine she knew it was not them. Instead it was another blond woman standing under the arch way leading to the main hall of the inn. A very attractive blond Scarlet had to admit, but she had zero clue who it was. None the less she answer yes to the question.  
“Well well its been ages since I saw you, I did´t know you had gotten the invite for the reunion. But I am glad you came here.” The woman said walking towards Scarlet.  
“I..I was not sure I would come myself, by the way who are you?”

“Oh now that´s rude but understandable since its been so long since we saw each other, Its me Claudia, Claudia Strife, we use to be friends in school.” Claudia said.  
Scarlet tried to remember this woman, the name sounded familiar but beside a vague image of the other blond back in her younger days. This woman could be telling the true but also not, none the less the woman seem friendly so Scarlet relax a little.

“I see, well sorry miss Strife but I don´t remember you to well, I have actually not thought about this place until I got the invite.”

“Real know, well guess that´s life. So I see your trying to check in but things are not going so well.”

“No miss Strife, the woman and her companions are to many for the current beds we have left and she demands separate rooms which we don´t have.” The reception said.

“I see, well how about you stay in my home Scarlet and these two officer can stay here, win win for everyone.” Claudia said which made the two guards giggle and blush being called officer by such a nice, smoothing and beautiful woman.

Before Scarlet could say anything, Claudia had already grab her arm and baggage´s and headed out and towards her home. With Scarlet voicing her complaining’s that Claudia ignored.  
“Who dose this woman think she is, she can do this to me I am the head of weapon development of Shinra, I should simply stomp down this bitch and make her lick my shoes.” Scarlet thought until they stop outside what she guess was Claudia´s home two store home made out of stone, bricks and wood, with many windows. A rather lovely and nice home in many people´s eyes, but for Scarlet who had gotten use to concrete and steel buildings lit up with neon or materia power lamps, thought that the house looks filthy and backwards. But she did´t say it out loud and as she was brought in she was quite shock with how large and open the first floor was, along with its well-furnished it was. Outdate by her standers of course but never the less it look nice and not something that that she thought people living in this town would own.

“You alright Scarlet you look quite shock.” Claudia giggle as she look at her old classmate´s stun face.

“I.. I just surprise with your home that´s all. I mean its low class compare to my apartment. I actually think my living room alone is bigger then this…what is this kitchen? Living room?”

“Both and wow someone moved up in the world, I got to ask you all about during to night´s dinner before any of the others get to hear about this during the reunion. But that´s for later come, let me show you your room.” Claudia said grabbing Scarlet´s arm and baggage and pull her upstairs.

“This use to be my son´s room but ever since he left home, I turn this into a guest room which hardly gets use but I do think this will be enough for your these coming 3 days. After all its separated.” Claudia said and gave a warm smile as she showed Scarlet the room. As Scarlet look over the small and plain room she once again got the feeling or regret but she could not deny that it was a room of its own and not one that she had to share with others. And between the two option she would gladly take this room over sharing with what she consider lowlife people any day.

“Question, where is the bathroom?”

“From this door just straight ahead and then a left turn, toilet, bathtub and a sink to be use. Well I leave you to yourself and get things pack up, while I be downstairs and do some last min work and starts with dinner. You must be hungry no doubt.” Claudia said with the same warm smile and warm gentle tone, that Scarlet had´t notice until now. And with that Claudia left the room and walk back to the kitchen. Scarlet took the moment to sit down on the bed and actually think over what had just happen within the last 15 mins. She was stuck in her old backwards town, force to live in the home of someone that she apparently had been classmate who´s name gave vaguely imagery of a young girl, but beyond that she got nothing. Beside current day Claudia was incredibly attractive, that was something Scarlet could´t deny.

“And now I having dinner with her out of the blue…but its not a date and not a business dinner. The fuck I am going to wear, not this rag for pete sake. Got to have some standers even amongst these peasants.” Scarlet said as she open her bags and pull out the various dresses she had brought with her. She hang up the one that was for the reunion tomorrow, could risk getting that one messy. The 10 spared dress that was her usual once, was a good option but Scarlet´s inner voice yelled at her that it just was wrong for a dinner. Regardless if it was not a date or job dinner. So she toss them aside and grab the one dress that she had taken that was something in between her usual dresses and the one she had for the reunion. It was dark emerald green, with half long sleeves ending with two ring hold for her index finger and middle fingers at each end of the sleeves. The lower part of the dress ended with the usual fully cover part beside the right leg as she like her dress.  
Now that she knew what dress to wear for the evening, she had to go and fix her up. A nice bath follow by 30 mins of makeup fixing. So with that Scarlet headed towards where the bath room, and as she enter she gave a frown and sigh seeing the small tube, well small for her standers.” I should have know, I should have fucking know, sigh but fuck it Scarlet just use it.” She said to herself as she close the door, drew up the water until it was 3/4 full and then she strip herself and step into the bath, given a pleasant sigh as she felt the warm water touch her skin. She lied there for a few mins just relaxing, after that she grab the soap that was hanging from wall and started to scrub all over her body and humming. 

After cleaning herself, Scarlet step out of the tube and grab a towel and dried herself. She wrap the towel around her head holding up her hair, while she went over to the sink and pull up her makeup case and started to apply it. 30 mins later she was done and headed back to her room and got dress and when that was done, she walk downstairs towards the kitchen.  
Meanwhile downstairs Claudia was done with her stew disk and had just put down the pot on the table and was putting out the plates and cutlery when she heard foot step from the stairs and she turn her head around and could´t help but give a quick whistle as she saw Scarlet in her dress.

“Wow Scarlet you dress up very fancy for just a simple dinner but you are looking good.” Claudia said giving another whistle.

Scarlet just smile and gave her typical I looking down at you look to Claudia who just seem to ignore it, seeing as Scarlet love any kind of compliment.” Why yes, I can never look bad for a dinner even as small and unimportant as this one.” Scarlet said with full ego swelling and emitting around her as she stood there on the stairs for a few second.  
“Well then if your dressing this fancy up, the I guess I will have to bring out my best wine.” Claudia giggle as she walk over to her cabin and pull out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. As the two sat down at the table and frown seeing the pot with the stew was the only dinner. At this point she should not be disappointing and expect less compare to her usual living but she could not. She really had to hope for something more then just stew.

“Put that frown face away and try the stew its my special.” Claudia said pouring up wine for Scarlet, who took at sip of it. Not the best but not the worst wine she tasted. She put her glass down and took a spoon full of the stew and taste it. And she was shock with how good it tasted, much better then anything she had eaten in Midgard. It tasted so good that she started to cry a little and turn her face into a grimace of pure happiness, which made Claudia look at Scarlet in concern.

“Are you ok Scarlet? I know my stew is good but I have never seen someone make a face like you.

“H…how can it be so good. How can a peasant like you make a stew that taste better then anything in Midgard has to offer.” Scarlet manage to get out while still making that silly face.

“Now that was not a very nice thing to say, and peasant? I have you know I am a schoolteacher.” Claudia said with a hint of pride before she took another spoon of her stew.

Meanwhile Scarlet´s world was starting to slowly fall apart, the world of her that said Midgard and Shinra was the best, had the best things to offer in life. Standards of living, food, entertainment anything if you had the money, prestige and the right connection, all the things that she had. Yet her Claudia was proving her wrong, proving that a schoolteacher could make a dish better then the greatest chef´s in Midgard, then what else could these so called low life do better than Midgard.

“Hello Scarlet, wakie wakie, your food will be cold.” Claudia said which woke Scarlet back to reality and she started to eat her food, holding herself back from just gulfing it down like a savage animal. She was still a lady of high standers after all.

“So Scarlet, wanna tell me what you have been doing all these years. Did you mange to get to Midgard and make a name for yourself. I mean you clearly have the looks but I don´t know, maybe my peasant brain can´t understand how much one can make outside a little village like Nibelheim.” Claudia said sipping some wine.

Scarlet was unsure on what to say, she never really talk about her life old and new. Cause most people she socialize with already knew everything that they needed to know about her. So most talks was about trivial topic that anyone would talk about. And that was something Scarlet would want to talk with Claudia now as well, but something told her that she should be more honest with the woman. Seeing as they where old classmates and friend. The word friend stuck and repeated itself in Scarlet´s mind before she finally answer.

“Yes I mange to get to Midgard and I made a name for myself. I am the head director of weapon development for Shinra.”

Claudia look up at Scarlet and gave a face of genuine shock and happiness. “Well good for you Scarlet, I knew you could get your name out there, well maybe not as head of weapon development. And apparently it dose not reach us but then again we are pretty far away from Midgard and isolated, to be honest I still shock over you getting here by invitation.”

“Believe me, I also shock in how they mange to send a letter to me.”

“Never underestimate the post service I guess. Cheers.”

“True and cheers.” Scarlet said smiling and rising her wine glass and cling against Claudia´s and then sip her wine a little. For some reason talking with Claudia feel relaxing and she felt well happy. So much so that she wanted to know more about the woman, maybe learn something that would jog up some of her old memories.” And what about you Claudia, what´s has happen to you and your life. Have you…done anything that you wanted, that we said back when we were small?”

“MM I would say I done some if not all of the things I wanted to, I meet a nice guy and got married. We got a son, I became the local schoolteacher and I been able to live here and help with the community.”

“I see, when we meet at the inn, was that for community?”

“Yes, the hall is going to be where the reunion will be held, you know the dancing, chatting and speeches form our old teachers wanting to see us all and say how good and bad we all where as children. I help with the organization and decoration, we got finish just as I left and ran into you.”

“I see, so where is your husband and son then? I have´t seen, did something happen?”

Claudia´s face slowly turn from joyful to sadness, something that Scarlet had seen before in people´s faces, who she had walk over during her years of working in Shinra, but this was the first time she actually felt sad and sorry for asking this question as she look on Claudia´s face.

“My husband died in an accident shortly after our son was born, it was wildlife that got him. And as for my son he left to become one of those SOLDIER and ran away when he was 14 years old and I have´t heard anything about him.” Claudia said before wiping a tear out of her eyes.

Scarlet was shock to hear all of this and felt so sorry for Claudia, she had even start crying a little without knowing before she felt a drop land on her leg. Scarlet felt that she should do something that could ease and help Claudia.” Claudia…listen the SOLIDER program is somewhat under my work task in a way, I could try and look into it. Now the chance that he mange to get into SOLDIER is rather slim, but he could have made it into the regular military units. I can still have people check if he is in our organization. And then I can chew him out good for not talking to his wonderful mother.” Scarlet said surprising herself with what she just said. Claudia look at Scarlet and wipe away her tears and smiled again.

“Thank you Scarlet, that helps even if how small or big task it is I still glad if you could look up and find him.”

“I promise you that I will find him, Shinra is operation all over the world there is nowhere he can be hiding. Not even in a small, isolated town like Nibelheim.” Scarlet said which made Claudia giggle a little and soon both of them where laughing heartily as they kept on eating there dinner. 

“Well what about you Scarlet, got any man and child?”

“No, I have´t really look for a man never less an actually family. Beside my work would make it hard to have.”

“I see well, I hope you are happy and have good co-worker.” Claudia said, while Scarlet just gently nodded not really looking at Claudia´s face. Since she did not want to say that her co-worker was a mix of a men that she thought was either over happy with it and love to brag about it. Or have´t done a single day of work in ages and yet get to have a top position and benefit, while drinking tea everyday. And lastly someone that care to much about making the life better for the comment folk in Midgard. The last one seem to stung a little and stay in her mind for awhile, before she went back to eating. Once they were done with the dinner, they took their glass of wine and sat down on the sofa in the living room next to the fireplace. Claudia had brought out and old photobook and the first page that she open, made both of them burst out in laughing as they saw an old school photo of them and there class.

“Oh my oh my, did I really look like that and worn those clothes. What was I think and that hair, it hideous.” Scarlet said wiping away tear of joys as she drank some more wine.

“Well you where 8 years old only, but still you look better then me.” Claudia said pointing to her younger-self, dress in a brown sweater and hair in a messy twin tail style. While young Scarlet had worn a light blue dress and her hair was much shorter than what it was now and was wearing pink slippers. Young Scarlet was dress better but not by much.

“Oh sush, I should have throw myself in the mud for wearing that. That would have been better to wear then that filth.”

Claudia could not help but giggle.” Imagen you coming up to the photo, cover in head to toe with mud. And a big smile as the photographer took the photo.”

Scarlet look at Claudia before bursting out laughing so hard that her face turn red, with Claudia following soon after. Through out the night, the two women laugh at old photos, drank wine and small take about trivial things. As they got more and more drunker, they help each other up the stairs and Claudia help Scarlet to her room.

“Hey Scarlet…do your remember what we promise…last day we saw each other?”

“Mm…no…been so long…I hardly remember my time here. What was it?”

“That if none of us where married…then we would have each other.” Claudia said as Scarlet look at her, half drunk before both women kiss each other.


End file.
